User blog:FurryTrash23/Mash Up Makers! SIGN UPS
Do you want to be known? You want to try making mashups? Sign Up: https://goo.gl/forms/NrZVE15P5hiDmOz63 Songs that will be used *Alternative **Art Punk **Alternative Rock **College Rock **Crossover Thrash (thx Kevin G) **Crust Punk (thx Haug) **Experimental Rock **Folk Punk **Goth / Gothic Rock **Grunge **Hardcore Punk **Hard Rock **Indie Rock **Lo-fi (hat tip to Ben Vee Bedlamite) **New Wave **Progressive Rock **Punk **Shoegaze (with thx to Jackie Herrera) **Steampunk (with thx to Christopher Schaeffer) *Anime *Blues **Acoustic Blues **Chicago Blues **Classic Blues **Contemporary Blues **Country Blues **Delta Blues **Electric Blues **Ragtime Blues (cheers GFS) *Children’s Music **Lullabies **Sing-Along **Stories *Classical **Avant-Garde **Baroque **Chamber Music **Chant **Choral **Classical Crossover **Contemporary Classical (thx Julien Palliere) **Early Music **Expressionist (thx Mr. Palliere) **High Classical **Impressionist **Medieval **Minimalism **Modern Composition **Opera **Orchestral **Renaissance **Romantic (early period) **Romantic (later period) **Wedding Music *Comedy **Novelty **Standup Comedy **Vaudeville (cheers Ben Vee Bedlamite) *Commercial (thank you Sheldon Reynolds) **Jingles **TV Themes *Country **Alternative Country **Americana **Bluegrass **Contemporary Bluegrass **Contemporary Country **Country Gospel **Country Pop (thanks Sarah Johnson) **Honky Tonk **Outlaw Country **Traditional Bluegrass **Traditional Country **Urban Cowboy *Dance (EDM – Electronic Dance Music – see Electronic below – with thx to Eric Shaffer-Whiting & Drew :-)) **Club / Club Dance (thx Luke Allfree) **Breakcore **Breakbeat / Breakstep **Brostep (cheers Tom Berckley) **Chillstep (thx Matt) **Deep House (cheers Venus Pang) **Dubstep **Electro House (thx Luke Allfree) **Electroswing **Exercise **Future Garage (thx Ran’dom Haug) **Garage **Glitch Hop (cheers Tom Berckley) **Glitch Pop (thx Ran’dom Haug) **Grime (thx Ran’dom Haug / Matthew H) **Hardcore **Hard Dance **Hi-NRG / Eurodance **Horrorcore (thx Matt) **House **Jackin House (with thx to Jermaine Benjamin Dale Bruce) **Jungle / Drum’n’bass **Liquid Dub(thx Ran’dom Haug) **Regstep (thanks to ‘Melia G) **Speedcore (cheers Matt) **Techno **Trance **Trap (thx Luke Allfree) *Disney *Easy Listening **Bop **Lounge **Swing *Electronic **2-Step (thx Ran’dom Haug) **8bit – aka 8-bit, Bitpop and Chiptune – (thx Marcel Borchert) **Ambient **Bassline (thx Leon Oliver) **Chillwave(thx Ran’dom Haug) **Chiptune (kudos to Dominik Landahl) **Crunk (with thx to Jillian Edwards) **Downtempo **Drum & Bass (thx Luke Allfree) **Electro **Electro-swing (thank you Daniel Forthofer) **Electronica **Electronic Rock **Hardstyle (kudos to Dominik Landahl) **IDM/Experimental **Industrial **Trip Hop (thank you Michael Tait Tafoya) *Enka *French Pop *German Folk *German Pop *Fitness & Workout *Hip-Hop/Rap **Alternative Rap **Bounce **Dirty South **East Coast Rap **Gangsta Rap **Hardcore Rap **Hip-Hop **Latin Rap **Old School Rap **Rap **Turntablism (thank you Luke Allfree) **Underground Rap **West Coast Rap *Holiday **Chanukah **Christmas **Christmas: Children’s **Christmas: Classic **Christmas: Classical **Christmas: Comedy **Christmas: Jazz **Christmas: Modern **Christmas: Pop **Christmas: R&B **Christmas: Religious **Christmas: Rock **Easter **Halloween **Holiday: Other **Thanksgiving *Indie Pop *Industrial *Inspirational – Christian & Gospel **CCM **Christian Metal **Christian Pop **Christian Rap **Christian Rock **Classic Christian **Contemporary Gospel **Gospel **Christian & Gospel **Praise & Worship **Qawwali (with thx to Jillian Edwards) **Southern Gospel **Traditional Gospel *Instrumental **March (Marching Band) *J-Pop **J-Rock **J-Synth **J-Ska **J-Punk *Jazz **Acid Jazz (with thx to Hunter Nelson) **Avant-Garde Jazz **Bebop (thx Mwinogo1) **Big Band **Blue Note (with thx to Jillian Edwards) **Contemporary Jazz **Cool **Crossover Jazz **Dixieland **Ethio-jazz (with thx to Jillian Edwards) **Fusion **Gypsy Jazz (kudos to Mike Tait Tafoya) **Hard Bop **Latin Jazz **Mainstream Jazz **Ragtime **Smooth Jazz **Trad Jazz *K-Pop *Karaoke *Kayokyoku *Latin **Alternativo & Rock Latino **Argentine tango (gracias P. Moth & Sandra Sanders) **Baladas y Boleros **Bossa Nova (with thx to Marcos José Sant’Anna Magalhães & Alex Ede for the reclassification) **Brazilian **Contemporary Latin **Cumbia (gracias Richard Kemp) **Flamenco / Spanish Flamenco (thank you Michael Tait Tafoya & Sandra Sanders) **Latin Jazz **Nuevo Flamenco (and again Michael Tafoya) **Pop Latino **Portuguese fado (and again Sandra Sanders) **Raíces **Reggaeton y Hip-Hop **Regional Mexicano **Salsa y Tropical *New Age **Environmental **Healing **Meditation **Nature **Relaxation **Travel *Opera *Pop **Adult Contemporary **Britpop **Bubblegum Pop (thx Haug & John Maher) **Chamber Pop (thx Haug) **Dance Pop **Dream Pop (thx Haug) **Electro Pop (thx Haug) **Orchestral Pop (thx Haug) **Pop/Rock **Pop Punk (thx Makenzie) **Power Pop (thx Haug) **Soft Rock **Synthpop (thx Haug) **Teen Pop *R&B/Soul **Contemporary R&B **Disco (not a top level genre Sheldon Reynolds!) **Doo Wop **Funk **Modern Soul (Cheers Nik) **Motown **Neo-Soul **Northern Soul (Cheers Nik & John Maher) **Psychedelic Soul (thank you John Maher) **Quiet Storm **Soul **Soul Blues (Cheers Nik) **Southern Soul (Cheers Nik) *Reggae **2-Tone (thx GFS) **Dancehall **Dub **Roots Reggae **Ska *Rock **Acid Rock (with thanks to Alex Antonio) **Adult-Oriented Rock (thanks to John Maher) **Afro Punk **Adult Alternative **Alternative Rock (thx Caleb Browning) **American Trad Rock **Anatolian Rock **Arena Rock **Art Rock **Blues-Rock **British Invasion **Cock Rock **Death Metal / Black Metal **Doom Metal (thx Kevin G) **Glam Rock **Gothic Metal (fits here Sam DeRenzis – thx) **Grind Core **Hair Metal **Hard Rock **Math Metal (cheers Kevin) **Math Rock (thx Ran’dom Haug) **Metal **Metal Core (thx Ran’dom Haug) **Noise Rock (genre – Japanoise – thx Dominik Landahl) **Jam Bands **Post Punk (thx Ben Vee Bedlamite) **Prog-Rock/Art Rock **Progressive Metal (thx Ran’dom Haug) **Psychedelic **Rock & Roll **Rockabilly (it’s here Mark Murdock!) **Roots Rock **Singer/Songwriter **Southern Rock **Spazzcore (thx Haug) **Stoner Metal (duuuude) **Surf **Technical Death Metal (cheers Pierre) **Tex-Mex **Time Lord Rock (Trock) ~ (thanks to ‘Melia G) **Trash Metal (thanks to Pierre A) *Singer/Songwriter **Alternative Folk **Contemporary Folk **Contemporary Singer/Songwriter **Indie Folk (with thanks to Andrew Barrett) **Folk-Rock **Love Song (Chanson – merci Marcel Borchert) **New Acoustic **Traditional Folk *Soundtrack **Foreign Cinema **Movie Soundtrack (thanks Julien) **Musicals **Original Score **Soundtrack **TV Soundtrack *Spoken Word *Tex-Mex / Tejano (with thx to Israel Lopez) **Chicano **Classic **Conjunto **Conjunto Progressive **New Mex **Tex-Mex *Vocal **A cappella (with kudos to Sheldon Reynolds) **Barbershop (with thx to Kelly Chism) **Doo-wop (with thx to Bradley Thompson) **Gregorian Chant (hat tip to Deborah Knight-Nikifortchuk) **Standards **Traditional Pop **Vocal Jazz **Vocal Pop *World **Africa **Afro-Beat **Afro-Pop **Asia **Australia **Cajun **Calypso (thx Gerald John) **Caribbean **Carnatic (Karnataka Sanghetha – thx Abhijith) **Celtic **Celtic Folk **Contemporary Celtic **Coupé-décalé (thx Samy) – Congo **Dangdut (thank you Achmad Ivanny) **Drinking Songs **Drone (with thx to Robert Conrod) **Europe **France **Hawaii **Hindustani (thank you Abhijith) **Indian Ghazal (thank you Gitika Thakur) **Indian Pop **Japan **Japanese Pop **Klezmer **Mbalax (thank you Samy) – Senegal **Middle East **North America **Ode (thank you Sheldon Reynolds) **Piphat (cheers Samy B) – Thailand **Polka **Soca (thx Gerald John) **South Africa **South America **Traditional Celtic **Worldbeat **Zydeco Contestants Category:Blog posts